Power Ballads Spork
by Andalusia25
Summary: Chapters will be based on old-school/new-school power ballads showcasing the love between Jim and Spock
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Trek or "If I Could Turn Back Time"**

**Set in-between making it back to Earth and Spock requesting to be Jim's First Officer, based on Cher's 'If I Could Turn Back Time'**

**This might have been done before, but this is my take on it. It's Ramoth's fault. **

**Reach the Stars**

The Enterprise was humming with life once more. She had been in dry dock for three weeks as engineers, under Scotty's watchful eye, worked around the clock to repair the structural damage done during the Narada attack. While her crew had been on Earth, trying to once more to search beyond the heartache and loss to repair their own souls. Star Fleet Psych had met individually with each surviving member trying to help those who had been chosen to survive by some cosmic force remember what they had fought for, what they had left to live for and find meaning in the new universe they found themselves in. All the officers, save one, had been wrapped in a cocoon and protected from the outside world.

Jim had been pulled in every direction at once. His mother had been at the shipyard when the crew had beamed down. Kisses, hugs, tears and pride had been rained upon her son, not his father's son for the first time he could remember. Star Fleet Command had held a dedication ceremony for in his honor because they thought he had been the one to save the day. Chekov, Sulu, Scotty and Spock had not been honored, no one thought the center of attention had noticed, but he knew they had been cheated. He had put on his best fake-smile to answer their applause.

Bones had wanted him to stay with the group as much as possible because he knew Jim did not need to be alone right now. Chekov and Sulu provided constant entertainment and companionship which was a relief from the overbearing protectiveness of both Bones and his mother. Uhura had even come out of the wood work to be a constant figure at his side. He had learned that she and Spock had broken up, so Bones was making sure that she wasn't alone either.

Spock… Spock was the one constant in his mind and the one figure that had not crossed his path since they had returned to Earth. Jim was sure he was off some where amongst the few left of his own kind or even with his older self, even though he knew now that Spock would not seek solace from the others. He would be some where alone, dealing with the death of his mother in his own way. Spock was an outcast, the only person who had accepted him for who he was had died at the hands of that sick monster.

Jim couldn't fight the pain that blossomed in his chest when he turned to his side and found someone other than Spock standing there, looking up at him with a smile, because his stoic Vulcan would never crack a smile in public. Although he and Spock had only worked side-by-side for less than thirty-six hours, he had grown accustomed to having him next to him, supporting him, offering his insight to help the young captain. All of the applicants for First Officer had been found wanting, no match for the man far wiser than his years who had all but abandoned him.

If only Jim had not been forced to say such horrible things on the bridge, if only he could take back those words, but he could no more do that then reach out and touch a star. Those terrible words had wounded the Vulcan, deep down to his core; Jim had seen it in those perfectly symmetrical chocolate eyes. Had he been human, Jim was sure he would have cried his heart out on that bridge, after he had finished choking the acting captain to death. Jim could only hope those acidic words had not tarnished the love Amanda had for her son in his mind.

And yet, the residual memories (a term he learned after hours of researching mind melds) burned in his mind as if they had been their own. Spock Prime had not meant for such intimate thoughts to have escaped during the meld, Jim was sure, but it had happened and now Jim was left with such heart ache over what might have been between him and his Spock because of the old man's memories of _his_ love, his Jim. Those memories that had shown him the depth of the love between their counterparts in the universe where Nero had not ruined everything, the same memories that kept him up at night hoping for a chance to right the wrongs he had committed against Spock.

Jim should have apologized as soon as the threat of Nero had been eliminated. He should not have just expected Spock to have understood that he had only said those ghastly words to obtain control of the ship to save Earth. The great James T. Kirk was too strong to say he was sorry, too proud to say he might have been in the wrong. Now his world his shattered, he is torn apart. The one chance he might have had at true happiness has been ripped from his clutches. The Hero of the Federation, the Captain of the Enterprise had lost everything when Spock had left the ship.

The Youngest Captain of Star Fleet was forced to hide his wishes behind his grin and sweep his heartache under his gold tunic. No longer would he be able to delay maturity, he was now responsible for over four hundred lives. Turning back time was impossible, he must play with the hand life had dealt him in this alternate reality torn from the threads of space.

So it was with a heavy heart that he deceitfully bounced upon the bridge of the ship ready to leave behind his heart for a five year mission. They had been ready to jump to warp when the air lock hissed open to reveal a smug looking Vulcan. Jim had to mentally restrain himself from pouncing Spock, from wrapping his logical counterpart in a bear hug. His lips curled into an automatic smile as he welcomed his only choice for a First Officer aboard. Maybe Jim could reach the stars after all.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I am insanely proud of this, hopefully it isn't total crap. **

**Reviews would be adored forevermore!**

**I don't own an Ipod, I'm probably the only person I know who doesn't, so I'm going to do drabbles on some of my fav old-school songs.**

**Up Next Bonnie Raitt's 'Let's Give 'Em Something To Talk About' **


	2. People Are Talking

**Disclaimer: I don't own Trek or "Let's Give Them Something to Talk About"**

**This is set during the first few months of their five year mission loosely based on Bonnie Raitt's lyrics to "Let's Give Them Something to Talk About". Again, this has probably been done somewhere, some how, but this is my take on it **

**Hugs to my lovely reviewers Rag, Book, T'Slash, Terran and Shameless! Muah! to SpirkTrekker42 for putting this story in her community!**

"**People Are Talking"**

Star ships are like small communities in space. They have their own eatery (the mess is not quite the most exotic place to eat, but it works), their own gym (with all the equipment needed to keep Star Fleet's finest in shape), their own clinic (Bones treats everything from sore throats to alien STDs) and their own entertainment. Keeping a crew of over three hundred males and roughly two hundred females amused and out of the brig is a unique challenge in subspace travel. There are thousands of holovids available, seven observations lounges and TenForward but, as with all sentient beings, there was also gossip.

The Resident Gossip Queen was Lieutenant Nyota Uhura, but of course the Chief Communications Officer would know the juiciest stories about everyone on the ship. From childhood injuries to current flames, no secret was safe with this crew. However, there was one story that Jim had not heard and it was the only one he truly wanted to find out: why Nyota and Spock had called it quits. While Jim might be in love with his First Officer, he was not blind to the lack of tension between the 'just-friends' now. Spock had cared for Nyota and she seemed genuinely to care for him as well, but less than two weeks in space and they had split. Of course the Captain faced a unique situation. He could not covertly ask someone what had caused the rifted because they would either see straight through his nonchalant façade or they would clam-up because it had been two officers fraternizing, which was against Star Fleet regulation.

So, Jim was left to catch tidbits of conversations before his crew realized he was present and abruptly stopped their chitchat mid-sentence, turning which ever color their species happened to flush when embarrassed. More times than not, the conversation had been about the Captain and his First Officer. Then there were the bets, which Jim had learned Chekov and Sulu were collecting, on when Jim and Spock would finally hook up. It was quite amusing, but all of it was just talk, Spock was not interested in Jim that way. However, knowing that the crew seemed to think something was happening between them, and actually supported the idea, gave Jim a small flicker of hope. With every new rumor or bet Jim happened to learn of added just a tiny bit more fuel to his fire.

To be honest, Spock was always on his mind. Just because he was now his First Officer did nothing to stop his constant center stage projections that overwhelmed Jim's mind, dreaming about him every night, thinking about him every day. All Jim could do was hope one day that Spock might return his feelings. But that hope was like a candle in the wind, it hadn't a chance to survive.

Within the first few months of their expedition, the Captain and Commander had settled into a normal routine. Jim had spent the first week apologizing profusely for the incident on the bridge during Nero's attack, now that he had been given the opportunity, until Spock had finally told him he understood. Spock had been the first to offer friendship after their newly formed armistice, and Jim been so excited he had hugged the Vulcan before returning to his facilities and jumping back grinning like a bobcat. After that, they were inseparable. They spent nearly every waking hour together. They ate together, worked together and relaxed from the day together. Jim enjoyed each second he was in the older man's presence, he would take any scrap Spock would throw him.

As was customary for Jim and Spock, they were strolling leisurely, well _Jim_ was, towards the gym for their daily exercise routine. Before they could round the corner, Jim heard several female voices saying both his and his Vulcan's name. Jim stopped Spock so he could assess the situation better before they walked in to an ambush. Spock nodded his understanding.

"Spock loves him! Can't you tell by how close they walk down the halls?" A shrill female voice was squeaking. Jim and Spock unconsciously took a step apart.

"Jim practically drools over him. They are always staring at each other. It's like they are having eye sex!" A more relaxed voice giggled. Jim glanced over at Spock, but turned away when he saw the Vulcan was already looking at him.

"They make the most adorable couple. They are probably already lovers and we just haven't caught them yet." A familiar male voice had joined the conversation. The couple stood just a fraction straighter.

"Yea right, but if Spock doesn't make his move soon, someone else is going to gobble up that handsome Captain." A sultry voice cooed. Jim restrained Spock with an arm across his chest as he moved towards the door.

"It's a shame they can't see how in love they are with each other." The shrill voice sighed once more.

Jim abruptly dropped his arm and led Spock into the gym. Coy smiles and little waves greeted them. "I am glad to see my crew is trying to stay in shape." Jim put on his best shit-eating grin. Spock merely lifted an eyebrow.

Sulu, who had been wrapped up in the female's conversation, smiling while he slowly raked his eyes up and down Jim's body in his tight gym clothes and then Spock's in his standard blacks. "Yes sir. Star Fleet officers are known for their mouth-watering physique." With a wink and a wiggle of his eyebrows he was gone taking the giggling gaggle of girls with him.

Jim chuckled nervously. "Who knew Sulu was such a player?" He tried to recover from the boldest attempt yet to force him and Spock together by jealousy.

When Jim turned to face Spock, he was unprepared for the sight that greeted him. Spock's face was flushed green; the tips of his ears were _forest_. He was actually fidgeting with his towel! Spock was acting so nervous; could he be falling for him? It took a rumor to make Jim wonder, to see the truth; but now that he was convinced Spock was going under. He smiled as he walked towards Spock; now all Jim had to do was make him show it.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**I'm trying to go through the build-up from acquaintances to friends to more through songs. Please hit the review button and tell me what you think!**

**Just so ya know, no Sulu was not trying to hit on Jim or Spock (he loves Pavel!) he was just trying to get them jealous, k? thx**


	3. Alone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or Heart's 'Alone'**

**Thanks Book, T'Slash, Meg, Rag (my cheerleaders lol) and Shameless for the reviews!!! I'd like to thank WQLT or simply Q107 (radio station) for their playlists, because they were my inspiration. **

**I would like to send a gigantic thank you to MegKevin for looking over this for me! Commas and encouragement, what more could a girl ask for?**

**My definition of a power ballad, as a child of the '90s, may not be the same as everyone else, sorry. Maybe this passes? **

**Alone**

Jim lay in his double bed completely alone starring up at the ceiling, twisted in his standard issue sheets. His body was humming with barely contained energy, his mind a whirlwind of thoughts centered on Spock. It was only two hours until shift change and he had not gotten the first wink of sleep yet. Part of him wanted the night to end so he could see Spock in the morning, and the other less rational half of him wanted Spock to come bursting through their shared bathroom and confess his undying love. Then there was always the option of Jim running into Spock's room and shouting out his affections. Maybe his lack of sleep was affecting his cognitive abilities after all.

Closing his eyes in a vain attempt to provoke sleep, Jim's mind began to wander. Before he had become Captain, it was rare for James T. Kirk to go to bed alone. Though he preferred to _sleep _alone, he liked to have some extracurricular activities to relax him enough to let him sleep peacefully. Then he would slip out of her/his room and head back to his/Bones' room for the night, because Jim didn't bother staying until morning, and sometimes not even until they had come back from the bathroom, to say goodbye. He had given no thought to his reputation whatsoever, but that was all before he met and fell in love with Spock. Now all he wants to do is hold Spock close against him, all through the night.

Building up the courage to tell your First Officer that you are madly in love with him is the most difficult thing Jim has ever tried to do. He has these off-the-wall ideas of when he will tell him, bargaining that if they get through the Away Mission without someone getting killed – he'll tell him. Nine times out of ten, someone gets killed and Jim is off the hook. So for the briefest of seconds he is relieved, before the guilt sets in about the whole screwed up situation. But not tonight, tonight was that tenth time – the Away Mission had been a complete success, even Red Shirt had come back in one piece. But when Jim turned to face that gorgeous, pale face to make his confession, he lost his nerve. He merely smiled, clapped Spock on the shoulder and walked away, his secret still his own.

Sometimes Jim could almost see an emotion in Spock's eyes when they exchanged glances, but he could never be sure. At times Jim was nearly positive Spock returned his feelings, and then at others he was nearly positive Spock hated him. Before the Enterprise, Jim would have not thought twice about going up to someone and asking them whatever was on his mind at the time and usually in the same breath asking them if they wanted to have sex. This, however, was much different. Spock was his friend; he couldn't hang such a valuable relationship out to dry just because he had read the emotionless Vulcan's facial twitches wrong. A shiver of fear, whether from knowing how much he actually loved Spock or from the fear of failure, ran down Jim's spine. This might be the one time Jim would have to agree to the existence of no-win scenarios, but love was like that; it turned your whole life upside down.

Rolling over, Jim tried not to groan at the stupidity of it all. He is laying in his bed, his love for Spock still unknown to any other living soul and he can't sleep because it is eating him alive. When did he become this pitiful? Oh, right. About the time he met Spock. He could tell Bones and see what he had to say, but Bones might not be the right person to give advice about love. He was still pretty bitter about Jocelyn. Nyota would be the perfect person to confide in and offer a solution, if she wasn't also the only other person to have a relationship with Spock. Pavel knew nothing about love and Scotty knew even less. Hikaru was a great guy, but not close enough to Jim for sharing secrets like that. The only person Jim had to talk about such important matters with was Spock. So he punched his pillow, squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself to sleep – in his bed – alone.

Of course sleep did not come, again. Jim stared now at the wall beside his bed. He would need a plan to tell Spock the truth. They would have to be alone, without interruptions. But how do a Star Ship Captain and his Commander make time to be truly alone? That was highly unlikely to happen, especially since he could not enlist the assistance of the other officers without explaining the delicate situation. How much time did it take to tell someone you loved them with all your heart? Jim sighed again; he had no clue because he hadn't really tried before, no one had stolen his entire heart before.

Willing sleep to come, Jim closed his eyes. And there was Spock, right beside him as always, waiting behind his eyelids. All his life, Jim been alone, he had no one but himself; now he had Spock – his constant, his reason, his strength. Spock asked for nothing in return, Jim asked nothing of him. They simply were. Jim realized they were both alone, both ostracized by their society. Now they were each left with only one parent, who was traumatized by the death of their mate. No matter if they were thousands of kilometers apart, Jim and Spock were alone together, kindred spirits now and forever.

Did he love Spock romantically or brotherly? The question seemed to pop up in his mind from out of the blue. Not relenting until he attempted to answer, the words flashed behind his eyes, rang in his ears. So, Jim began to contemplate an answer. Brotherly love was what he had for Bones, Scotty, Hikaru and Pavel. He loved them better than best friends. Jim would risk his life for those men in an instant. They cared for him, kept him alive and in one piece. But he would never think about touching them, kissing them or holding them through the night. If he had to give up their relationship, it would hurt but Jim would be able to handle the hurt.

The only romantic love Jim had for _anyone_ was for Spock. He would lay down his life to keep him safe. But then again, he would do that for almost anyone, so that wasn't saying too much. But he would fight to hell and back to get Spock safely back onboard this ship and would kill any man that stood in his way. But James T. Kirk would stay in his room, night after night, alone welcoming no other if he could not have Spock. If he was forced to give up his relationship with Spock, his heart would simply cease to beat. His soul only knew one name.

So when the chronometer announced it was time to prepare for the new shift, Jim was still in bed alone. Sleep had not bothered to visit him this night. His mind was still buzzing with thoughts of confession. He would have to develop a plan, follow it through, get Spock alone and tell him the truth. Because he not only owed it to his own heart, but he owed it to the man he so desperately loved. He was not sure how much longer he could be so close, yet so alone.

**A/N: Thanks for reading**

**I'm not so sure I like this chapter as much, but I wanted to include his inner turmoil. Spock may/may not have projected the lover/brother question, I plead the 5****th****. **

**Please hit the review button and tell me what you think! **

**Next chapter will enlisted some help and be based on "Shoop Shopp Song (In His Kiss)"**


	4. In His Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or Betty Everett's "Shoop Shoop Song"**

**I never said this won't be funny, and to get Bones in on the love, some humor needs to be added. So, here we go… **

**This is based off the original version of the song, not Cher's. Don't know if this one is a power ballad, exactly... I didn't mean for this to end up being all female songs, but *shrugs* it works lol**

**His Kiss**

Some times in a man's life, he needs to talk with his best friend about what ails him. Leonard 'Bones' McCoy was Jim's best friend, had been since that traumatic shuttle ride over three years ago. He had been the first person in his life who had seen Jim, not George's son, and had seen him at his absolute lowest point, plus at the height of his life thus far. Like the saying, they had been through thick and thin. But what Jim had to tell Bones tonight, might just be the straw that broke the camel's back.

After what seemed like forever, he had been relieved of his duties, so with a nod to Spock, Jim practically ran for the turbo lift. His entire shift had been spent chugging coffee and trying to keep his eyes and mind on the task at hand. It had been a long time since Jim had been forced to function in a non-emergency setting without sleep. His thoughts were a whirlwind of chaos focused around a tall, green and handsome Vulcan. The safety of his crew came first, and if the Captain could not keep his mind sharp and centered on his duties, then it was time to have a chat with the ship's physician. Something had to be done.

Now the heavy stone sitting on his chest was not the usual burden he bore, in fact he still didn't think he should be talking with Bones about this; the man Jim loved was not too fond of the doctor and vise versa. They avoided each other unless it was absolutely necessary. However, it was past time for Jim to call in some re-enforcements. The past twenty-four hours had been hell, and that was too long for Jim to suffer needlessly. Bones would know what to do, because Bones always knew what to do.

The Med Bay doors opened silently for the Captain. Several nurses were cleaning, setting out new supplies and getting ready for the next disaster to strike. Jim nodded at the crew as he went straight to Bones' office. No one bothered to ask him if he needed assistance, they were quite used to their captain visiting the CMO. It was not the first, nor would t be the last time Jim sought solace in the quiet calm of his best friend's solitude. He had unburdened himself many a time already within those four walls, but this would be the most desperate attempt yet.

Bones was seated behind his desk, a stack of PADDs in front of him, and a glass of whiskey by his side. The moment Jim's shadow fell across his door Bones was greeting the younger man. "I'm glad to see that you can finally make time for your dear old CMO." Bones drawled in mock sorrowfulness, leaning back in his chair.

Jim chuckled. "I've been busy a lot of stuff on my mind." He cast Bones the look that spoke volumes.

Bones, the ever observant physician, raised an eyebrow raking his eyes over his friend. "What kind of 'stuff'?" Bones warily asked. Jim's thoughts could range from guilt over an away mission to lust after a yeomen or anger at Command.

Shuffling inside, closing the door behind him, Jim fell into his usual chair with a huff. Biting his lip, Jim swallowed what was left of his pride and let loose. "How do I tell if someone loves me?" Bones' eyebrows joined his hair line. Jim was always blunt with Bones; they got right down to business, no need in beating around the preverbal bush. "Is it in his eyes?" Yea, Jim could not stress enough how desperate he was. He'd been raking his own mind nonstop for several months attempting to find some sort of clue to see the truth behind Spock's mask.

Bones schooled his face, it would not be appropriate to burst out laughing. "Well, Jim, I don't believe you can tell if someone loves you by looking in _his_ eyes." Bones had to pour himself a tumbler full of brandy on that note.

Jim began to squirm in his chair. "Ok, he doesn't really show any emotion on his face. So what about in the way he acts? Can his simple acts of kindness prove he loves me then?" Unconsciously, Jim was leaning forward in his seat awaiting an answer, in his mind all the different acts Spock had done for him that could be considered as 'kind' were shuffling around.

Bones finished off his alcohol with a sigh. "Jim, I don't think you can tell if he loves you by the way he acts." He already knew who Jim was talking about. "I think that the only way for you to really tell if that heartless pointy-ear bastard loves you is to kiss him." Bones crossed his arms still fighting the urge to laugh.

Jim's blue eyes went wide, he started to stutter. "Bones, I don't know what you mean, I-I-I…" His hands were waving around in the air and his mouth was gaping.

Bones finally laughed, but just once. "Jim stopping acting like a damn fish out of water, we all know you are in love with Spock. And you are going to have to kiss him to find out if he loves you back, plain and simple. That is the best advice this country doctor can give you." Bones came to sit on the corner of his desk, propping on his arms.

Jim's face was the most unusual color of pink. "Bones, are sure I can't tell by the way he acts?" The tips of his ears were burning, but atleast this was not going how Jim had envisioned. He could handle being teased; it was much easier than being repugnant in his best friend's eyes.

Bones rolled his eyes. "Are you even listening to what I'm saying? If you want to know if Spock loves you, it's going to be in his little green-blooded kiss." Bones leaned forward to get eye level with Jim. "It's in his kiss, that's where it is." Bones said it slow, dragging out every word to make sure the younger man heard exactly what he said.

Jim audibly gulped. "How am I going to get him to kiss me?" His voice was small, doubt shadowed his cerulean eyes.

This time Bones laughed, unrestrained. He laughed so hard was doubled over, crying. Jim crossed his arms pouting at his friend's response. Finally after a full five minutes of laughing, Bones caught a breath. "No, nah-uh, you asked me how to tell if he loves you. That is the one answer you are getting out of me today. Kid, you can figure out how to get your computerized hobgoblin of a First Officer to kiss you. I ain't going to help you with that one!" He wiped his eyes, hiccupping.

With a snort, Jim got up and left the still cackling doctor to his own devices. He had to plan stealing a kiss from a Vulcan.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**Ok, so it's almost-crack, but not quite…**

**Please let me know what you think!**


	5. Cherish

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or Madonna's "Cherish"**

**This one is closely tied to the lyrics. In keeping with the female singer songs, we continue on. I hope you like it!**

**A *huge* thank you to MegKevin for looking this over for me! She's so sweet!**

**Cherish**

Planning something and accounting for all possible outcomes, even making planned responses to possible questions was not something fly-by-the-seat-of-his-pants Jim was confident in doing, whether it was planning an away mission or in this situation: taking a chance on telling Spock he wanted a romantic relationship with him. Bones' only advice had been to 'just kiss him' and Jim had not dared ask someone else for their foolish attempt at counsel. He was on his own. This was their destiny. Spock Prime had shown him his own memories of their relationship in the alternative universe, but he could have given Jim some direction as to how they _became_ such a devoted couple.

So, he went through nearly three weeks of pure torment before an idea struck him. Of course, it wasn't exactly his idea, but he was going to exploit the hell out of it anyway. The Enterprise crew held dances every month; it had been arranged by Rand during the first few weeks in space. It helped with crew morale and served as a 'mixer' for crewmembers not already in committed relationships. Jim had not even bothered attending before. He had seen no point as he was the Captain and should not be 'hitting on all the chicks' as Bones would put it. Tonight, however, not only would the Captain be in attendance, he would have a date. Jim was tired of this game, of loosing before he had a chance of confessing. _Spock was his destiny_. Now the voices in his head were repeating themselves.

With his mind made up and in agreement with the voices (for once), Jim took the turbo lift to the bridge. Today was their shared off day, but Spock was running some tests on the planet below; much to the torture of the Captain, the First Officer always made a point to outline his day at breakfast 'in case Jim required his assistance'. Bouncing on the balls of his feet, Jim tried not to think about his plan of action. He needed to be relaxed. When the doors hissed open, he strolled straight over to the science station before he lost his nerve. Banishing the thought of turning and leaving, Jim leaned forward and nearly whispered into Spock's ear. "Mr. Spock, I have a request." He smiled as Spock turned up to face him.

Spock's eyes bounced from Jim's lips to his chest several times so quickly had Jim not been intently watching his movements he would have not seen it before making eye contact. "Of course, Captain, how may I be of service?" He lifted a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

Jim's chest flooded with warmth. Never before had just a look filled him with so much joy. Maybe Jim was losing his mind, but he was certain he saw a twinkle of delight. "I would like to escort you to the dance tonight." He tried to make it sound like a request and not a command.

Spock frowned in contemplation, before nodding in agreement. "That would be agreeable. I shall be in your quarters in fifty-two minutes." A small sparkle glittered in his russet eyes as Spock cut straight to the point.

In awe of Spock's power to make him feel good, Jim smiled even wider. "I will see you then." Turning and leaving the bridge, still not conscious of anyone around him, Jim made his way down to his quarters. He had to prepare for the most important night of his life.

Stripping, Jim stepped under the warm cascade to cleanse off the nervous sweat. As always, his thoughts turned to Spock. Cherish is the word that Jim used to remind him of Spock. He cherished the thought of having Spock by his side. They were the commanding officers of the Enterprise, but they were close friends. Every moment of every day, Jim and Spock worked, fought, and lived beside each other.

Jim lathered his body, his mind still focused elsewhere. He cherished the joy Spock brought into his life. Before Spock, he had never known his own capacity to love another living person. His aching heart, from the years of not living up to the ghost of his father, had been healed by the simple compassion the Vulcan had shown. The ancient love story of Romeo and Juliet was not comparable to the love between them. Jim was sure their love would be historic. People would know of their story for centuries to come.

Rinsing his body, he let the warm water caress his flesh as he dreamed of green-tinted nimble hands. Jim cherished the strength Spock had used to keep him safe in all their life-and-death situations. Jim knew Spock loved him, it was apparent every time Spock threw protocol to the winds to save Jim. Every time he stood up to Command and defended his Captain. Every time Jim was sick, it was Spock who stayed by his side until he was capable of caring for himself.

Stepping out of the shower, Jim tried to focus on the task at hand. He had wasted twenty minutes already in the shower. Spock would be punctual, if not early; he had no more time to waste. Toweling off, he checked out his toned frame in the mirror. By human standards Jim knew he was good looking, but would he be fair enough to match Spock's standards? Nyota was a knock out, no one could deny that.

With a heavy sigh, bringing himself from his doubts, Jim began pulling on his blacks. He had thought of wearing civvies but Spock would merely remove his blue tunic to attend the dance, so Jim wanted to make him feel like he fit in with the rest of the group. He had wasted even more time thinking about foolish, frivolous things. Spock did not care what he looked like, it would be illogical to deny their relationship because Jim had too many scars or his ears weren't pointed.

Running a comb through his hair, because Jim Kirk was not a 'hair' man, he checked his reflection once more before heading out to his room. He had less than fifteen minutes to wait on Spock. Closing his eyes, Jim leaned against the wall. "Give me faith, give me joy, I will always cherish you." He whispered into the dark room.

A silky voice answered him back. "Who?"

Without hesitate, Jim replied. "You." Jim sighed with relief as the heavy weight of his confession was lifted from him.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**The secret is out of the bag! I just couldn't wait any longer, angst makes me nervous lol.**

**Any suggestions for the next song?**

**Please hit the review button and tell me what you think! Reviewers get a sexy Spock waiting in the dark for them **


	6. Because You Loved Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Trek or Celine Dion's "Because You Loved Me"**

**I know this might not be a 'power ballad' but it's a really great song. Plus it keeps up with the 'women' theme I seem to have developed lol**

**Thank you so much to my wonderful muse/beta Meg! *Much Love***

The relief that had flooded his body soon turned to terror as he truly understood his actions. Jim stood rooted in his spot waiting for his door to swish open, for light to flood his dark room and for Spock to leave. One word, one simple word had changed this game. His secret was no longer his own. Had he chosen to lie and deceive his love he may have had chance to keep their friendship. Now, there was no such hope. Spock would never return his feelings, not to the same depth, of that Jim was almost positive, no matter what Spock Prime had insinuated. The great 'ladies man' Jim was sweating bullets as he awaited Spock's answer, because Jim simply would not be able to draw breath without Spock in his life.

When he felt Spock's body move closer, heat radiating off of him like a supernova, Jim gasped in surprise. "Explain further, Jim." Spock's voice was a whisper; his breath teased the human's exposed throat. Every small sound the Vulcan made in the silent room set Jim's nerves to tingling.

Now the human was left with only two choices: shut up or spill it all, because there would be no in-between. "I'd rather not." Even to his own ears his voice sounded weak, pleading. Their fragile friendship was hanging in the balance.

Spock inched closer. "I would rather you did." Never before had one voice had such power over another man. His tone demanded the truth, radiating with power, yet his words were whisper-soft, floating like a breeze in the dark.

Jim had no choice but answer his First Officer with complete honesty. "You were my strength when I was weak. You were my voice when I couldn't speak. You were my eyes when I couldn't see, you saw the best there was in me. You lifted me up when I couldn't reach. You gave me faith because you believed.  
I'm everything I am because…" Jim stopped, panting with the exertion of baring his sole. He screwed his eyes shut and awaited the answer. Hoping that Spock would not understand the meaning Jim had hidden in his colorful words, but yet in the same instant he hoped Spock understood and reciprocated.

Spock was no doubt lifting an eyebrow in contemplation, turning the words over in his mind, examining all the possible meanings the human may have hidden in those words. Spock was his science officer and treated everything as an experiment. "I am your First Officer and your friend. I do all these things for you because it is my duty and my honor, Jim. We have faced many dangers together, risked our lives for one another, and we will do it all again when the need arises." Spock was pretending not to understand exactly what Jim was confessing, but there was a new tone in Spock's voice. One he had not heard before, an almost gentle inflection.

Jim was utterly deflated and relieved that Spock had not taken his words to heart. "Thanks, Spock. You're the one who held me up, never let me fall. You're the one who saw me through, through it all." He whispered into the darkness. This was Jim's opportunity to say all the little things he had been keeping deep inside himself, and Spock would be none the wiser. Their friendship was invaluable; this would be his ode to such an undying relationship. He could love Spock from afar. Spock Prime's thoughts and images had been from another life.

They both slid down the wall to sit, making no attempt to illuminate their unusual circumstance. "Jim, I must confess, you have been my inspiration. Through the lies you were the truth. My world is a better place because of you." Spock's rich tenor filled the room, sure and steady.

Jim was glad the room was still dark, his mouth fell open. His only regret was that he could not see the look in Spock's eyes when he said those words. He was sitting in the dark with the man he loved, the words 'I love you' on the tip of his tongue, but his blood ran cold at the fear of rejection. Spock meant more to him than anything else in the entire universe. "Because of your faith, I am the man I am today. With you beside me, Spock, I stand tall. I don't know as much as you, but I know this much is true: I am blessed to have you by my side." Jim felt the need to explain to Spock how much influence he had over Jim's fate now – friend or lover.

Neither said another word or made any attempt to move from their perch on the floor. Jim's mind was whirling with possibilities, of topics of conversations, of ideas of what Spock was thinking, and deep-rooted fear of the unknown. Finally after several minutes, Spock broke the silence. "Jim, I believe this is a conversation we should continue, but you have promised to escort me to my first dance." There was a teasing tone in his voice.

Jim leapt to his feet, charged with the first ray of hope in this dark night. "Computer, lights." His cobalt eyes locked with Spock's obsidian gaze as the artificial light spread across the room. Offering his hand as he bowed regally, Jim smirked. "Mr. Spock, may I have this dance?" His small flame of hope blazed in his chest as Spock accepted his hand allowing Jim to assist him off the floor.

Raising an eyebrow in an attempt to remain dignified, Spock nodded. "I believe, Jim, that I would allow you to 'have' all the dances tonight. It would be improper for me to dance with someone who is not _my_ date." The corners of his lips twitched upwards.

Squeezing his hand, understanding the hidden meaning behind the action, Jim smiled. "I touch your hand, I can touch the sky." He ushered the taller man out into the corridor, still clutching his hand. Not that Spock bothered to pull away. "This will be a night to remember, your _first_ date with James T. Kirk." Jim wiggled his eyebrows up at the blushing Vulcan.

**A/N: Thanks for reading**

**I do believe syrup could drip off this page it soooo sappy. Was it even worth the read?**


	7. Take My Breath Away

**Disclaimer: Don't own Trek or 'Take My Breath Away'**

**This one is more loosely based on the lyrics than the others. **

**Take My Breath Away**

If someone had asked Jim how he made it from his quarters to the Observation Lounge, he would have merely laughed, because he had no idea. Nothing short of a Red Alert would have forced his attention away from Spock. The Vulcan's eyes were gleaming in the artificial light, his face relaxed and his mask nearly dropped for the enchanted human. The flutter of emotions from their shared physical contact was drugging the human. Spock kept his body as close to Jim's as he could without throwing the blonde up against a wall. It was enough to reduce Jim to a pile of warm goo at his feet.

Jim only realized they had reached their destination when Spock stopped walking. Sparing a second to tear his eyes from his Vulcan, Jim surveyed their surroundings. Music in the Lounge was playing softly with the lights dimmed; couples were wrapped around each other swaying to the beat. No one had even bothered to look up when the commanding officers entered. Jim was incredibly grateful, because Spock may have come to his senses and pulled away if someone had spoken up. But now in the intimate surroundings, if only for today, Jim was unafraid. He did not fear what Spock would think, what others would say or how Command would react. These few moments belonged to them.

Jim led Spock to the make-shift dance floor. His mouth was dry, suddenly he was all thumbs. Never before had such mundane physical contact meant so much to him. "Do you want to dance?" Jim's blue eyes pleaded with Spock.

Taking his Captain's arms, he wrapped them around his lithe body as he mirrored his actions on Jim's muscular trunk, trapping Jim's arms under his. "I would love to dance, Jim." His voice was merely a husky whisper that sent chills down Jim's spine.

Cradling Spock in his muscular arms as if he was the most precious thing in the universe, Jim slowly swayed to the beat. It was some slow song that was currently popular on Earth. This one song would be forever etched in Jim's mind. As with all things his Vulcan moved with cat-like grace and agility. Soon it was Spock who was leading the dance and keeping the tempo. Jim had lost himself to the delicious friction between their two bodies. The flash of unrestrained emotional transference from his cheek against Spock's neck stole his breath. Never before had Jim felt so intimate with someone as he did here in a crowd, fully clothed just holding his First Officer.

The song ended, fading into a new tune with a quicker beat, but the couple did not speed up their dance. Jim would like to think they were dancing to their own heart beats, but his pulse, as well as Spock's, was much too fast for that. "I have wanted this for so long." Jim's voice was loud enough for Spock's ears only.

He felt humor trickle through their contact. "As have I." Spock's voice was not neutral like Jim had grown accustomed, but full of longing.

Hearing in Spock's voice the very emotion Jim had buried deep inside himself, all air in Jim's lungs rushed out. "I didn't think you would feel the same way." Jim's blue eyes were wide in astonishment. Whatever answer Spock was prepared to voice was cut off when someone slapped Jim on the shoulder, laughing.

Immediately the two snapped apart, turning away and returning to their unemotional façade. A string of curses balanced preciously on the tip of Jim's tongue as he found a smiling, half-drunk Bones winking at them both. "Ya know, I didn't think that the Kid here had enough sense to finally do it." His drawl was thick as he only slightly slurred his speech. Spock raised an irritated eyebrow, flaring his nostrils. "But you two have finally seen that you are meant for each other." He laughed much too loud.

Jim flexed his jaw, shoving both hands into his pockets. "Bones isn't Chapel looking for you?" He would have strangled Bones had there not been so many witnesses.

Bones laughed, his eyes glazed over slightly at the mention of his beloved, but before he could answer a certain giggling Russian dragging a love-sick Asian behind him popped into the crowd. "Hikaru, I thought you said they vere dancing!" Pavel pouted up at his lover. Jim was beginning to think he crew was way too involved with his personal life.

Hikaru chuckled nervously, his eyes darting between his furious Captain and agitated First Officer. "Well, they _were_ Pav." A blush was spreading across the sober pilot's face.

Rolling his eyes, Pavel called over his shoulder. "Nyota! _Someone_ jumped to conclusions!" He crossed his arms, turning defiantly away from Hikaru. Jim was glad to see he wasn't going to be the only person who wasn't going to get any tonight.

Nyota came rushing towards the crowd dragging a mostly drunk Scot behind her. "You mean that you and your big mouth ruined their moment, Pavel!" Nyota glared at the young navigator, while Bones and Scotty roared with laughter. Jim was mortified; he tucked away all his feelings and hopes deep inside, trying to keep his cool.

Spock turned, Jim watching in slow motion as annoyance was replaced with fascination across Spock's handsome features. "It is not logical for the entire command crew to be attending at social function." Spock's words killed the banter. "Captain, as we are ultimately responsible for the ship and crew, would you care to join me for a game of chess?" That gleam was back in his eyes, twisting Jim's stomach and knots and yet again stealing his breath.

Jim nodded, quickly regaining his ability to speak. "I thoroughly agree, Commander. Carry on." He dismissed the other officers with a pointed look and turned following his beloved from the room.

Just before the door shut, Jim heard Bones shout. "Just kiss him already!" The rest of the crew shouting their approval for his plan. Spock turned with his glittering onyx eyes staring straight to Jim's soul, pulling his breath from his lungs. The human allowed his First Officer to lead him down the corridor to which ever desired destination he pleased, as all his higher brain functions had ceased.

**A/N: thanks for reading**

**I just had to throw in some Scotty/Nyota and Chulu…**

**Is this worth keeping up? My muse is jumping all over the place. **

**Suggestion and comments are welcomed, are ****begged**** for, please hit the button **


	8. Hate This Part

**Disclaimer: Don't own Trek or "Hate This Part"**

**So, Kikachubachan left me a review (happy dance) and happened to mention she is too young to know any of these songs. After I recovered from my mild depression of being SO OLD, an idea struck me. **

**This was written as a break-up song, and as such (in my opinion) it sux. But I'm going to twist it and do it justice **** Because technically, even though it's a 21****st**** century song, it's a Power Ballad.**

**Hate This Part**

The Commander set a leisurely pace that his Captain managed to contain his excitement enough to match without rushing ahead. They were no longer touching but the emotions from their contact were still swirling through Jim's mind, his heart was thudding in his ears. Not one word was exchanged between the two officers during the turbo lift ride or the jaunt down their corridor. The words Jim had been so desperate to say were now scratching at his throat, aching for release.

Spock punched in his access code and ushered Jim into his personal quarters. As he was a Vulcan, Spock kept his room fifteen degrees warmer than the rest of the ship. That heat was nothing compared to flames that licked Jim's heart as he watched Spock glide through his room effortlessly, as if floating atop the very air. He light candles, not calling for the artificial lighting. Time slowed as he watched his Vulcan, his heart beating like a drum in his chest. He wouldn't be surprised if Spock, with his superhuman auditory capabilities, could hear it.

This was the part that Jim hated the worst. Before him stood the man of his dreams, everything he could ever want, but he was held back by their strong friendship. A friendship that had been built piece by piece, fretted over like a child. It was not too late for Jim to ignore the night's earlier revelations, feign ignorance and stay Spock's best friend. But now is the part where he needed to choose. All they were doing was lingering, any hope of more was slipping through their fingers. And damnit, Jim had never wanted to try so hard in all his life. He had to find a way to tell him, right now, right here because he could not take any more of the sleepless nights and heart aches.

Jim had not let his eye contact with Spock slip as he made up his mind. He knew the Vulcan had seen every emotion shine in his blue eyes. "Spock, we need to talk about a few things." He sighed. It felt better just to have that off his chest. He collapsed on to the couch with his head in his hands.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Jim, there is nothing which we can talk about that should raise such fear. I am your friend, now and always." Spock sat down on the couch beside the blonde.

Jim ground his teeth. He couldn't take Spock's logic, not here, not now. Every day is the same takes of the same old scene. It's like they were bound by the laws of the same routine, just like Spock Prime and Kirk Prime. Maybe it was because they had cemented their love that the new timeline wouldn't be tormented. He rose up to look at Spock. "Thanks Spock. But I've got to get this off my chest before I go to sleep, not that I'll sleep once I tell you what's hurting me." He muttered.

Sliding closer, Spock's eyes were full of concern. "Jim, what is hurting you?" The Vulcan had taken Jim's words literally.

Jim's world once more slowed down, his heart raced in that all too familiar frantic rhythm the closer Spock came. "My heart." He replied breathily.

Long fingers immediately shot up to press against the human's chest atop his cardiac muscle. "Jim, if you are in pain, we must get you to Dr. McCoy. What has brought on this pain?" The stoic mask was slipping, Jim could see true compassion and affection.

His head reeling from the intimate gesture, he gasped and clutched the fabric of the couch with his white-knuckled fists. "You." Once again his answer to his beloved, it was delightful torture.

Jim had expected Spock to let go, to pull away, to order him from the room, but instead Spock leaned closer staring at his lips. "I am the cause of your pain?" Spock's eyes slowly traveled up his face to those cerulean eyes all pretense of not understanding the meaning behind Jim's words was dropped.

The impatient Captain had never hated a situation so bad. He wanted it over with and done, the right decision being made for him so he didn't have to think about it. "Yes." Lying to a Vulcan who was practically sitting in your lap would have been incredibly stupid; he had to tell the truth, consequences be damned.

Spock purred, he honest to the heavens purred like a cat, his eyes half-closing enjoying the admission. "You will have to explain why, Jim." His voice was velvet, deep and rich, setting Jim's soul on fire.

Jim had to do it, he had to say it. "I love you." He words were torn from his chest, hurled into the room, sitting there like an elephant. The small space in-between them seemed to grow as Jim waited for a response. Spock's hand on his chest felt like lead, pressing him down further into the cushions.

Spock didn't bat an eyelash at the confession. "I have calculated the time it would take you to confess your emotional attachment and, as with everything you do, Jim, you have exceeding my expectation." A small smile curled at the edges of the serene Vulcan.

Speechless and shocked, Jim's mouth fell open. "You knew?" His voice was almost shrill.

Spock chuckled, well only once, and nodded. "Of course, I knew. You were very obvious. However, I am very relieved that you have now confessed because now I am at liberty to tell you my own confession." His dark eyes twinkled like black diamonds in the dim lighting stealing Jim's heart once more "Jim, I love you very much." Jim's sharp intake of breath was the only sound in the room as Spock closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together for the first time.

**A/N: Thanks for reading**

**I am incredibly proud of this fluff!**

**Please leave a comment or review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Amazed

**Disclaimer: I don't own or make money off of Trek or this song.**

**This song jumped out at me on the radio today. I thought it was a good fit. Tons of lyric usage**

**Amazed**

Their first kiss was chaste but full of promise and love, ending far too quickly in Jim's opinion. Spock held his Captain tight, crushing him against his chiseled chest, locking their eyes. Jim swallowed twice, before words he could no longer hold back rushed forward. "Every time our eyes meet, this feeling inside me is almost more than I can take." His voice was a breathy whisper.

Spock raised an eyebrow. Jim noticed it was higher than 'perturbed' but lower than 'fascinated'. "When we share physical contact, I can feel your emotional attachment, Jim. It surpasses my greatest of expectations." His love was evident in his deep, rich tone. His fingertips lightly caressing Jim's back through his undershirt.

Jim held on tight, not wanting to ever move from this spot again, but they were the commanding officers of the Flag Ship. Life was moving on without them. Jim could only hope that once the new day had begun that Spock would still hold him in such reverence. "Jim." Spock's voice broke through his thoughts. "I will always hold you so dear to me. You should never doubt that." He moved his hands so he could cradle the human's head in his hands.

Flowing freely from Spock, flashes of emotions and thoughts flooded Jim's mind. His blue eyes widened as he assimilated the information. "I never been this close to anyone or anything, I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams." His smile widened. "I don't know how you do what you do; I'm so in love with you. It just keeps getting better." He placed his hands over Spock's, squeezing gently.

The Vulcan straightened, pulling away from Jim. Spock tucked his hands behind his back and took a deep breath. "It is only logical that I be blunt with you, Jim." Jim kept his distance, awaiting the dreaded words to fall from Spock's lips. "Vulcans do not love freely or impulsively. If I chose you as a mate, to take our relationship to a step beyond what Lieutenant Uhura and I experienced, I will keep you by my side for the entirety of your days. This can not be a 'one-night stand'." Spock disgust for the term and action was apparent.

Jim snickered. "So you are telling me that it's all or nothing?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

Spock nodded. "Yes. I believe that is a comparable phrase." The tiniest bit of fear flashed in his onyx eyes.

Cocking an eyebrow, Jim decided to test Spock's resolve. "So I can't flirt with any more aliens?" Spock shook his head. "I can't go bar hopping looking for babes?" Spock shook his head with a death glare. "I can't be a judge for a wet tee-shirt contest back at the Academy?" Spock shook his head with a death glare and a nostril flare. "I can't ogle over half-naked chicks who so clearly want me?" Spock shook his head with a death glare nostril flare and clenching of his jaw. "I can't…" Jim didn't get to finish.

Spock stepped close, cutting him off. "I will not have you stand here and speak of such things. If you do not find my presence enough to satisfy your human urges, I suggest you leave my quarters immediately. I have no patience for such disrespectful behavior." His tone was chilling, his glare was icy.

Instead of backing up in fear or leaving the room with dignity, Jim simply laughed. "I'm amazed by you." He smiled gently, backing up out of Spock's face, because Spock was not going to bother moving. "Not only do you love me, which is an emotion, you are jealous, which is also an emotion. You can't even handle me teasing you about hypothetical situations. You were so blinded by your jealousy you didn't bother noticing that all of those situations weren't real and never would be, especially now that I am the Captain of the Enterprise. When have I ever chosen to spend time with anyone other than you in the last ages? And Bones don't count." Jim cocked his eyebrow quite smugly, Spock did not bother to respond, his embarrassment plain. "I do believe that if I am forced to choose between a life time as your mate or as a playboy with all the women I could ever want, I would choose you every time." Jim was smiling as wide as possible watching the lime blush spread across his love's face.

Looking away, Spock lowered his eyes. "I am sorry, I did not realize you were only attempting to invoke an emotional response." He was the Vulcan equivalent of fidgety.

Jim reached out and pulled Spock close to him, clasping his shoulders. "You touch every place in my heart. I would never have thought that I could fall in love so completely in such a short time. I am willing to do whatever it takes to stay by your side, forever and ever." He watched as Spock's eyes light up with such warmth and love focused only on him.

Without hesitation, Spock pulled Jim's lips to his own. "Amazing." Their second kiss was much longer than the first.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**Comments/reviews or suggestions are such wonderful things, they make people like me who tend to be lazy update so much faster. **

**You know this might could be the prequel to my story "Souvenir" hmm…. No, that was **_**not**_** self-pimping, it was just an idea….**


	10. Don't Want to Miss a Thing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Trek or "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" or make money off either.**

**Sorry for the long wait. This is going to be short and sweet **** And much different than those before. **

**Don't Want to Close My Eyes**

Jim was curled into Spock's embrace, his head resting on his chest with their limbs tangled together. It was the most comforting moment Jim could ever remember. His t'hy'la, that is the new word Spock had taught him, had succumbed to sleep over an hour ago, yet the human, who should have need more rest than the Vulcan, was still awake. The delicate cadence of Spock's breathing was a lullaby, his soft skin intoxicating, the warmth radiating from his higher body temperature a cloak of protection.

Though he dared not move his head to look upon Spock's face, he knew that he was content. He could feel the emotion buzzing around in his head, calm seeping into every corner of his conscience. Spock had once told him that Vulcans did not dream, but he believed that half-Vulcans did, and this one in particular was dreaming about him. More warmth than a thousand suns exploded in Jim's chest at that realization – he made Spock happy and content.

Happier than he had ever been in his life and feeling truly loved for who he was, Jim snuggled closer to Spock, taking in his scent and committing it to memory. This was home – in Spock's arms. Closing his eyes, he felt all tension drain from his body and the gentle call of Spock's mind to slumber. Jim fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

~PB~

Spock awoke at 0337 with a one hundred kilogram body with a temperature of thirty-seven degrees Centigrade wrapped around him. He frowned at his ingrained technical response to his t'hy'la. It would have been much more conducive to sleep had Jim kept on his side of the bed. It would have been more logical if Jim had also used a pillow and not Spock's shoulder. With their limbs tangled in such a fashion, it was likely to cause cramps and the duvet had been pulled astray. It was a highly illogical position in which to sleep.

However, Spock had never before been at such peace. While his Vulcan side was clearly shocked by the 'human-ness' of the situation, he could have stayed like this forever. Jim was blissfully sleeping practically on top of him and it was barely close enough. Life before his t'hy'la had been shades of gray, but now in the darkness of his room he saw his life in full color. He was sorely offended he had fallen asleep for such a long period of time and wasted the precious moments having his love in his arms.

The sleepy pull of Jim's mind against his own iron will was resolute. Jim wanted Spock to rest and not to move away. Spock would not have moved if Klingons were attempting to tear him away. This was where he belonged. An outcast on both his home worlds had found the only refuge in the universe – James T. Kirk's love. He stayed motionless and soon the ease of sleep regained its hold, pulling him down into a dream intertwined with Jim's fancy.

At exactly 0530, a pair of ice blue eyes met a pair of honey brown; they could not stay asleep any longer for fear of missing the other.

**A/N: Thanks for reading**

**This will be the last chapter of this series. What started out as a three-shot at best has turned significantly longer. Thank you for all your support. **

**Reviews/Comments are loved**


End file.
